Pelaios Silvertongue
Bishop Pelaios Silvertongue Description The robes of this Forsaken are the same as those he wore in his life. Crisp, and white his robes are still pristine and unblemished by the passage of time. Each thread, and vestment is in its proper place. The holy symbols that adorn his robes are created with golden threads. His staff was made of a curious metal which has a reflective quality, the surface simmers with even the faintest of light sources. Hanging from his belt, upon either side of his emasiated body were two objects of special importance: a Holy book of prayers and a bottle of Holy water. The water is prepared daily. In total contrast to the fine nature of Pelaios' attire his physical state is greatly diminished, if not shocking to behold. He would be deathly emaciated if he were alive. His bones being hugged by a tight pale flesh. There were few visible scars or injuries on his body. The most grievous of these was his lack of skin around his mouth, and a slightly malformed nose. His eye sockets were barren and empty, having lost them to death. Forsaken who stray near him might find that they are uncomfortable in his presence. Brief History Pelaios was born to a loving family in a humble home near Brill. He was the first born of three, his brother and sister born a decade or so after him. He took up the worship of the Light when he was fairly young, making that his entire focus. His father fought in the second war as a Silver Hand, becoming lost forever to outland as the dark portal closed. Without a Father in the home, Pelaios would raise his brother and sister during this time while studying and working hard to become more influential in the Churches politics. No matter how bright Pelaios future seemed, his days were numbered as the Scourge threat became more apparent. He used the last of his funds, and some of that of the Church to send off various the children (including his own sister and brother) to a friendly church in Arathi, expecting to have them return once peace was restored. It was not to be however, as Pelaios fell before his own flock. His time spent as a scourge was lengthy, the actual time unknown to even him. Brief bits of his time as a Scourge still haunt him today, tormenting him with the sins he sooner forget. Like many of the other Scourge, he jumped at the chance at freedom. He seized freedom with his brothers and sisters, breaking off the chains that held him. He revered the Dark Lady for her role in this, and willingly followed her as many did. During the years that followed he went on a journey to find himself, visiting every holy site that was not infested with Scourge or held by the Scarlet Crusade. Liberated it was not long until he ended up re-joining the Holy Light and the motivations for work resurfaced. Using the Holy Light again however was a problem, and the process for regaining his control over this force hurt him deeply. But to him his suffering is but a mere test of faith. Today, he remains as one of the few if the remaining true Clergy of Lordaeron. Archbishop Decree The document of his declaration of ascention to the position of ArchBishop can be found here: http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Archbishop_Of_Lordaeron Category:Forsaken Category:Characters Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Lordaeronian